


Cookie Run-Shots

by ShitBastard



Category: Cookie Run
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBastard/pseuds/ShitBastard
Summary: Cookie Run One Shots(Like the pun?)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Untitled Goblin Simulator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A life of a goblin, is a good life

It's a beautiful day in the mines and you are a horrible, horrible goblin.

As always you sneak around the (what should be your) mine, looking for fools like miners to leave those camps lying around.

And bingo!

You sneak up and do what a goblin does best, steal! And steal you do getting away with a bag of food and a handful of socks, and they only caught you after trying to get the cans, wonderful.

And such as a life of a goblin, you go back to your home to put down "your" hard earned loot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally was going to be its own fic, but I ran out of ideas to expand it.


	2. Berry Redditor

I log into my gaming PC (with 2 screens) and open up Reddit, aka gods work. I go onto r/chonkers to upvote those chonks and downvote those normies. I then move to r/memes where somebody made a meme about Snake being better than Tetris and as a female gamer, I can't be oppressed like this so I type using my alt account (StrawBerry2) and write down " what the hell did you just say about Tetris, the best game known to cookie? Tetris is way better than that bathroom stain, being about puzzles instead of collecting useless berries , based" I then log onto my alts to upvote my opinion and downvote them. I then go to sleep thinking about the Fortnite normies I will destroy tomorrow.

Then Strawberry woke up in a cold sweat, "God not that dream again" said Strawberry Cookie traumatized.


	3. How To Time Travel For Dummies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Simple Guide On How To Time Travel

There WAS a guide going to be written, but then TimeKeeper went back and scrapped the idea.

”Honestly a waste of precious **TIME** ”said the TimeKeeper.

  
THATS TIME TRAVEL FOLKS! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the writers block!


	4. 399 Cubes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t you just hate the Gacha system?

“It’s finally time.”you say to yourself

You finally got the 399 Rainbow cubes for the Coustume Gacha. It’s go time.

You and your friends enter the ruins to grab the reward, You and the others split up to raise success chances. You did have to jump over some forks again, and did have to get boosted up, but it’s been worth it! ITS A SUPER EPIC ONE, AND IT BETTER BE WORTH IT! ITS A-

*zooms out to gingerbrave looking disappointed from far away*  
“ANOTHER DEVIL COOKIE COUSTUME!?!?” he says enraged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a true story.


	5. GingerBrave Vs Evil Mc Evil Person (RANDOMLY GENERATED)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, Oneshots will be randomly generated. ( Yes I know its a story but the joke was too good to waste.)

Today was the day of the big Running contest.  
The world championship!  
Ginger Brave and Skater Cookie had made it into the final after a intensive competition which Ginger Brave won easily. 

"I am really proud of you Ginger Brave! You were amazing!", said Ginger Bright.  
"You too Skater Cookie you were also reasonable. "  
"Gosh thanks Ginger Bright" said Skater Cookie

Ginger Brave was still practicing Running as they walked along. They were taking a tour of the Running-ing Arena to prepare for the big day tomorrow.

"Oh, look who it is, its the pathetic Ginger Brave and his pathetic friends. Your all pathetic! "

It was Evil Mc Evil Person!

"What are you doing here Evil Mc Evil Person?" Ginger Brave said gruffly.  
"Why I am here for the contest."  
"Wahhhhaa?" said Skater Cookie and Ginger Bright.  
"Yes I am taking part. I am going to win the world Running medal and there's nothing you pathetic people can do to stop me! "  
With that Evil Mc Evil Person marched off.   
  
"Evil Mc Evil Person is taking part in the contest! I didn't know they even did it."  
"They didn't. They must have learnt over the summer" said Ginger Brave "But....why?" he then queried quizzically.  
"I dont know" said Skater Cookie ignorantly. He didn't know Ginger Brave was asking a rectangular question.  
"I guess we will find out tomorrow"  
  
With that they all went back to their rooms in the arena's hotel.

(Fade out)  
Before the contest, Ginger Brave and his friends decided to take a tour of the arena.   
Aside from the normal restaurants and Running gift shops, there was also a museum. A museum dedicated to the history and art of Running.  
  
As they had done the other stuff already, they decided to goto the museum.  
Originally, Running wasn't that popular as a sport, but in recent years it had become the most popular sport in the world after all others were banned. Some people missed other sports at first, but slowly it was just accepted that Running was the best sport on NoOfficalNameia.  
They looked at the giant diorama of the first Running-ing contest. There was a button they could press and the animatronics would act out famous events in its history.

There was also giant pieces of Runninging equipment all around the museum.   
Skater Cookie looked at one particularly large display.  
"Its magnificent"  
"yes, it is."  
Just then though the display started wobbling.  
"oh, no...its coming down!"

Skater Cookie pushed Ginger Brave out the way just as it crashed down.

"oww...I am trapped" said Skater Cookie, who was now trapped under the rubble.  
Ginger Brave tried to move the rubble but couldn't.  
"Sorry, Skater Cookie but I cant move it".  
"You will have to go on without me! Its almost time to start!"  
"Ok, I'll be going to the arena then"  
Ginger Brave walked to the museum door....but it was locked!  
"No...I am trapped!" said Ginger Brave.  
Ginger Brave had no choice now, so he pulled the fire alarm. 

By the time the fireman had rescued them, however, it was already half-time. Ginger Brave had missed the whole first half of the competition!

  
Back at the locker room, Ginger Bright and Ginger Brave were talking. Skater Cookie had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Ginger Bright. 

Evil Mc Evil Person was leading when half time went. Ginger Braves time spent seeing to Skater Cookie had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Ginger Brave.   
"Whats important is I know why Evil Mc Evil Person wants to win the World Championship Runninging contest. Its the prize."  
"hu" said Ginger Bright  
"I did some research and its really the A Good OneShot! If they wins the contest they will give them it and there will be nothing we can do to stop them"  
"omg"  
"Also they was the one that sabotaged the poor Skater Cookie!"  
"poor Skater Cookie "  
"yes poor Skater Cookie "  
"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that A Good OneShot by winning the contest!'  
  
"But how? How are we going to win"  
"I have a plan" said Ginger Brave

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the Runninging contest had begun!   
  
A dramaticness fell over the arena as they reentered.  
This was it - the final final.   
This was when Running-ing, also known as the sport of kings, would have its champion.  
In one corner, Ginger Brave, standing up for the rights of good and believing in bunnies.  
In the other corner, Evil Mc Evil Person, addicted to destruction and vampire bats  
. 

The crowd cheered Evil Mc Evil Person.  
"Why are they cheering their?" asked Ginger Bright questioningly.  
"Their rugged good looks probably"  
"Yes that must be it"   
"Dont worry I am sure Evil Mc Evil Person will show their true colours soon.The next time Evil Mc Evil Person murders someone the public will be on my side again!"  
"Oh, thats why I love you Ginger Brave, you always see the bright side of things!"

"Ok, the contest is about to start. Good luck my love!"  


And with that Ginger Brave and Evil Mc Evil Person started doing Runninging again!  
  
Ginger Brave caught up with Evil Mc Evil Person really easily because he was just better.   
The crowd was holding their seat with tension.  
  
However...as that moment Ginger Brave and Evil Mc Evil Person went behind a pillar  
No one could see them, they were completely hidden.  
Unexpectedly Evil Mc Evil Person stopped Runninging and punched Ginger Brave in the chest. 

"What? ouch." said Ginger Brave shocked.  
Evil Mc Evil Person then kicked Ginger Brave while they were down.  
"ouch. Why are you doing this?"  
"So I can win, of course."  
Ginger Brave didn't fight back because punching and kicking as against the rules of the Running contest.  
"ha. ha. ha" said Evil Mc Evil Person. They gave Ginger Brave an extra punchkick and then ran of, Runninging at the same time.As Evil Mc Evil Person became visable to the crowd again there were cheers.   
"urg." said Ginger Brave. "They still love them. But they dont know the truth. They dont know how horrible Evil Mc Evil Person is. Not like me.  
But I cant let them win. I must somehow win"

Ginger Brave struggled out back into the light again, still expertly Runninging, despite being injured.   
Ginger Brave carried on bravely, but GINGER BRIGHT COULD SEE something was wrong. Doing some Running-ing herself so she could enter the area without breaking the rules, Ginger Bright went upto Ginger Brave.

"Whats the matter love?"   
"Evil Mc Evil Person kicked and punched and hurt me when we were out of sight"  
"But that's against the rules!"  
"I know"   
"oh. no...."  
"what my love?" said Ginger Brave   
"Your almost about to reach another blind spot! They could do this to you again!"  
"And I cant even fight back because its against the rules!"  
"I know we could.." Ginger Bright whispered something to Ginger Brave   
"Yes, but afterwards to solve this problem we could..." Ginger Brave whispered something back to her.

"Yes your right, that's better lets do that"

As they went into the hidden spot Ginger Brave was quickly beaten up again by Evil Mc Evil Person.  
Ginger Brave was in pain. Like always, this meant his plan was working.  
"Why are you grinning?" said Evil Mc Evil Person who was grinning upto the point they saw Ginger Brave grinning. Now they wasn't grinning.  
"Look behind you!"  
Evil Mc Evil Person turned around and saw...  
The contest judge - Strawberry Cookie  
"We saw you cheat"  
"Yeah, you broke the rules and they saw you"  
"umm...err....I didnt know it was against the rules"  
"Ignorance is no excuse. Your disqualified!"  
Evil Mc Evil Person was taken away to the Running-ing Arena jail.  
  
"Ginger Brave wins by default!"  
The crowd cheered, now on his side!  
The other contestants who were competing cheered because Ginger Brave was clearly the best!  
Everyone else cheered!

Ginger Brave then accepted the trophy and took it home.  
It was kept safe on the shelf next to their other Trophies.

-The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (still was too good of a joke to be wasted, the next chapter will 100% be a normal oneshot)


	6. GingerBrave Takes A Vitamin Gummy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yo this vitamin gummy ain’t sh- “*ascends*

Right now our group of common cookies are playing the classic game of truth or dare

” Hey brave, I bet you can’t eat this bottle of vitamin gummy’s at once” suggests Skater Cookie

“ I bet I can! “ says GingerBrave who eats it in one gulp

The group looks in suspense for the results

” Wow that bottle did noth- “ said GingerBrave before he ascended into the 3rd Dimension

The now trio are concerned for wh- HEY YOU CANT BE IN HERE

WHERE AM I?

YOU CANT JUST ENTER MY SCRIPT YOU 2 DIMENSIONAL COOKIE!

WHAT DO YOU MEAN 2 DIMENSIONAL?!?!

SHOO SHOO GET OUTTA HERE!

No, I won’t leave until YOU explain.

**SCREW THIS I QUIT**   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now how do I get outta this chapter?


	7. Cookie Adventure 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait when was Cookie Adventure 1?

13:27 Above the Capital City

“Sigma Alpha 2 heading due south over the city” says the pilot

“We’re en route, everything’s is a go” continues the pilot

“This is control tower” says the Tower

“We have you on radar” says the Tower

“Report cargo status of captured cookie aboard, over!” Says the Tower demandingly

“Thats a 10-4” says the Pilot

“Cargo secured on board and...” says the Pilot interrupted 

“What?!?” says the pilot in shock

“Didn’t copy that, over” says the tower

“The cookie is gone, he’s taken out everyone aboard and...” says the pilot

“What’s wrong! Come in over!” Says the tower concerned 

“What in the world?” Says the pilot

“Freeze! What do you think you are doing? Get that cookie!” Demands the pilot to whoever is left

“Talk about low budget flights, no food or movies... I’m outta here!” Said Skater Cookie ...

before hitting the road at 40 miles a hour, crumbling him instantly. Don’t copy what you see on TV and Video games kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to type out the entire opening for this joke.


	8. my first cookie run one shot :) :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst thing I could think of writing

gingrrbrave woke up one day and said 

oh go’d what happened to the wyalitye i mean quality how did i mess up my own sentanfe?

but it was too late as gingerbrifht kicked down the door 

we have to get outt of this grammer ffilled mess she said

why did we slose quality gingerbrifht?

i dont know gingerbriave

im scared

tehy bith walked outside to see chaos around

i wish this is just a nightmate

me too gungerbrave, me to

hey guys it me strawberry want to play FORTNITE????

oh god strawberry r u ok

ywha im a epic gammer B)

hiw did you emote using words

we have to get out of here gobger brave before we become badly spellt carboard cutouts 

hey guys time to get raddddddddddd B)

skater are you ok

i skate

im taking that as a no

walnut and rouge fort come in

surpruse says walnut its niw a walfort fanfic

oh god anyhh th thbg but this

we should get a better writter

dobt worry bright this is iust a one shot and will never happen again

i love u baby says rougefort

god why are we still here

hiw do we know this is our nightmare?

(Cuts to Walnut Cookie waking up)

”God that was the worst literature I have ever imagined” she said still tired

or wass it deerh?says rougefort

”NOOOOOOOOO!” Yells Walnut “ I HATE CLIFF HANGERS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry you read that.


End file.
